


It Was A Bad Idea

by KaiKinnie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antartic Empire, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author cant tag, Blood and Injury, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Glacier Dwellers, Lore Book, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), author cant spell, first chapter is hella short, oneshots, tommy has way to much trauma help him, why isnt that a tag???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKinnie/pseuds/KaiKinnie
Summary: a oneshot/lore book for me to write in in my spare time :3333------Mostly SleepyBoisInc lore, will include others as well!!!Requests:Open---Title from Girl in Red´s song, bad idea!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, theres gonna be so many jfc, those are the mains for now, will add more - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. promises

**Author's Note:**

> More of an intro chapter, sorry that it isn´t very long

Tommy was very young when he joined the family.

4 years old, left alone. And the last of his kind left.

Phil remembers quite vividly what had changed after Tommy had come.

Everyone had thought the Glacier Dwellers-their protectors, the last of their kind-had been murdered, every last one of them by bandits, or so they were told. Tommy had told them in disturbing detail when he was 12 about the…. Creatures who murdered his people.

Tommy was a strange child, he was very tiny, shy and quiet. Sometimes he would talk to something no one else saw, only him, Techno and Wil knew and didn't look at him like he was a crazy person. 

Tommy always stayed very close, more specifically, closer to Techno. He held his eldest brother very close to his fragile heart. He put his loyalty into only those who were close enough to be his family.

He'd always be the first to stand up for his friends, if someone insulted his family? Someone would get a black eye that day. Even if Tommy wasn´t the strongest by any means, he would always stand up for his friends and family. Even if he got injured in the process.

He´d do everything he could to protect them.

Even if that meant dying in the process.


	2. [YCGMA] -TEASER- Reason Why They Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for a new book, Your City Gave Me Asthma  
> (book will be posted when Chapter 1 is completed!! this is the prologue of it :D!!)   
> // Slight TW!! implied suicide, very much touched lightly on, only referred to as “The incident”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // TW  
> SUCIDE IS IMPLIED   
> ————  
> Sorry for being gone for like a month!! ^^ schools been catching up to me lately❤️  
> hope you like the teaser for this one :D

Tommy softly sniffled as he sat on the park bench, curled up.

He knew Techno and Dad would come out to get him in a little bit. But he wanted to be alone right now. He had his hand on the old, worn out guitar—Wilbur’s guitar—, softly strumming his fingers against the strings. It was a soft tune Wilbur had taught him, remembering that he’d tried to come up with a tune for it for the longest time.

He smiled meekily. He missed his brother, he missed him a lot. The...incident...happened 2 years ago, he still hadn’t quite accepted it yet. 

He was glad his Dad, Techno, and Tubbo were there for him. He was glad his other friends were there too! Don’t get him wrong! But...Dad and Tech were his family, some of the first people to accept him. Tubbo was his best friend. He had a comforting aura around him, yet, chaotic as well.

He continues to strum his—Wilbur’s—guitar. Humming a tune he would hear from Wilbur’s room almost everyday up until the incident. He didn’t know what it meant at the time, but, now looking back, he should’ve asked and pestered him about it more.

Tommy let out a shaky sigh, a fresh batch of tears coming out as he strummed, softly singing to himself.

“Your city gave me asthma...Your w-water gave me cancer” he had to pause for a momment, a sob softly ripping its way through his chest “A-And the pav-pavement hurt my fe-feelin’s”

He let out a few hiccups as he stopped playing, gripping the neck of the guitar. He ran a finger over the engravings on the neck, Wilbur Soot. His older brother. He missed him so fucking much. He misses his over protective nature. He misses comforting head strokes when he was younger, he missed it all. 

And now he couldn’t get it back.

Tommy felt someone sit on his left, another on his right. He felt large, calloused hands run calming circles on his back (It was his Dad, Dad would always be there for him). Then smaller, but still big hands hold his smaller one. (His older brother, Techno, he reminded himself. He’ll always protect you) Tommy softly laid his head on Tech’s shoulder, feeling his Dad get closer, laying his head on top of his head

He stares off a little, watching the flowers in the flowerbeds sway very gently in the wind. He curled up again, gripping the guitar’s neck gently.

Tommy perked up a little at the sound of his name, glancing at his Dad “Tommy.” his Dad smiled gently at him—God- Phil helped so much, he glad his dad accepted him when the foster lady shoved him so harshly into that warm house—“You ready to go bud?”

Tommy glanced back at the flowerbed—Lily of the Valley, the voice in his head mumbled, Wil’s favorite—then glanced back at Dad and nodded.

The trio stood up, Techno helping Tommy put the guitar in its case. Strapping it to his back, tugging the too big hoodie closer to him, he walked with Tech and Phil, holding Tech’s hand as they walked back home.

—/—/—/—/—

Tommy played with his food. Looking down at it like it was the least appetizing thing in the world. Techno look at his brother worriedly. He knew Tommy was slowly, but surely gettinv better, he knew how much it hurt him. Hearing his cries coming from his room hurt him so much. This whole thing changed him, it changed all of them.

Dad became even more of the family therapist, Techno had tried to be there for him as much as he could, but it was hard sense Dad got more closed off about his emotions. And he wasn’t good at comfort much anyway.

He’d gotten quicker to anger, he tried his best to contain it, he didn’t want Tommy to get scared or cry, and he didn’t want Dad to get angry- Or a fight to break out between him and Phil.

Tommy— Oh god poor Tommy. He’d become sensitive, shaky, and clinging onto anyone who provided comfort. He’s grown attached to Wilb’s old guitar, doing his bast to try and learn the damn thing.

Techno knew Tommy had kept a journal to keep him somewhat sane, let all his emotions out. He only trusted him, Dad and Tubbo to see it. He didn’t go through it a lot, and when he did, he made sure to comfort Tommy and remind him that they all loved him.

Techno would do anything to get his baby brother’s happy smile back, even if that meant murdering a few people in the process.

Techno sighed softly as Tommy got up, watching as he emptied his plate into the trash. He didn’t eat much, but it was better then last weak at least. 

Tommy headed upstairs, most likely either to his or Wilbur’s room. He glanced at Phil, who was picking up Techno and his empty plates. Phil went into the kitchen, sighing quietly.

“Maybe we should try therapy or something…” Techno nodded softly, humming in agreement. 

“We probably should, he can’t get better if he’s just laying around and crying, even if we’re helping him.” Phil nodded to him, heading back to where Techno was sitting

——

Tommy padded into the bedroom, softly closing the door. He glanced around the room, smiling weakly at the pastel yellow walls. He held Wilbur’s guitar close as he sat down on the yellow bed covers, glancing outside the window, stroking the flower petals of the flower that sat on the windowsill.

The room was nearly untouched, saved for the closet that use to hold Wilbur’s coats on clothing hangers, now having them in boxes.

Tommy had gotten into comfortable clothes when he got home, a plain white T-Shirt and black shorts. The socks he had on his feet felt nice, it made him feel comforted.

He sighs quietly, turning towards the guitar, picking it up from where he laid it down on the bed.

He adjusted it so it’d fit comfortably in his arms, humming weakly as he softly strummed the guitar. 

He continues, slowly getting more and more energy to continue, even as tears started drifting down his face silently.

Tommy continues to strum, letting his fingers do as they pleased. He shifted, curling up a bit.

He missed Wilbur so much, so fucking much.

But he- he had to keep going.

If not for himself, but for his family.

For Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Socials!:  
> Twitter: @//CelestianStarr  
> Instagram: @//celestianstar  
> //  
> apologies for spelling mistakes!!

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies the first chapter to so short! Not used to writing much anymore, plus this is mainly a lorebook as well :>  
> Updates will be kind of all over the place, future chapters will be much longer. 
> 
> As of now im mostly active on twitter!! my book updates will most likely be there :>, @SociallyStudios if your curious  
> Thank you for reading :DDD  
> -  
> Celestia


End file.
